Love Lasts Forever
by AustinPuppyUSA
Summary: This is a story about what happens after the Great Wolf Games is finished. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! xD I decided to start a new story. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Claudette's POV**

I just watched Fleet crash into the bushes for the 22th time in a row. I am trying to teach him how to do a spinout and he is starting to get better. "You forgot to plant your paws," I said. "Can we take a break?" he asked. I could tell he was dizzy. "Sure," I said. "Thanks," he said. He walked over to me and sat down. We have been practicing for 45 minutes. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to take a break.

"It really didn't help that my dad was watching me the whole time," Fleet said. "He was?" I asked. I didn't know that Nars was watching. "Yeah. He isn't anymore though," he said. "Well I'm glad my mom dragged my dad off somewhere. He was starting to make me nervous," I said. "I know what you mean," Fleet said. For the next few moments we sat in silence admiring the beauty of the valley. Deep down I had a warm, fuzzy feeling. Do I like him? I turned to see Fleet was looking at me. We then stared into each other's eyes for a minute. His eyes looked so calm and loving. It just warmed my heart. Yep, I definitely liked him. I then looked away knowing my dad wouldn't approve of me and him dating. If we did though, who would have to know? Another problem with doing that though is that Fleet goes back to the Northern Pack in a week. I really didn't want him to go though.

**Fleet's POV**

_Come on! You know you want to._ I thought to myself. _Man up and ask her out! _Even though we have only known each other for a few days, I really like Claudette. The only thing holding me back from asking her out is I am afraid of what her father would say and that I will be leaving in a week. Ugh! Why must life be so difficult? I looked up at Claudette, but got lost in her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. When I first met her, I ignored the feeling I had inside me. Now that I have known her a few days though, I know I was stupid for ignoring the feeling. "Fleet! Claudette!" I turned to see my father walking towards us. "Yes?" Claudette and I said in unison. "There are some wolves that want to congratulate you on your achievements in the games today," My father said. "Let's go!" I said to Claudette. "Ok," she said and followed me and my father. "Where are the other wolves?" Claudette asked. "In front of your den Claudette," My father replied. "Ok," she said. We continued on in silence until we got to our destination.

**Well that was the first chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed it! If you did, feel free to favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought of the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Claudette's POV**

When we got to our destination, we saw a lot of wolves. The wolves stopped talking when we arrived and looked at us. "Congratz!" One wolf said. "Thanks," Fleet and I both said at the same time. "Based on what happened today in the last part of the games, we are thinking of a big surprise for you both," My mother said walking out of the alpha den. "What kind of surprise?" I asked. "We can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise," My mother said laughing. "Oh," I said a little disappointed. "I will say that both the northern and western packs are thinking about what to do and we think we might have come up with an idea," My father said coming from behind us. I looked back at the wolves from both packs and they were smiling at Fleet and I. _What idea have they thought of?_ I wondered. "Anyways... We didn't call you here to just so we could tell you that we are thinking of a surprise. We called you here because we wanted to congratulate you on your achievements in the Great Games and throw a little party for you two," My mother said. "Sweet!" I said excitedly. I looked over at the smiling Fleet and saw he was wagging his tail. I had to admit, it was kinda cute! "We knew you would like a party," My father said. "Well lets begin!" Fleet's father said.

_**A few hours later...**_

**Fleet's POV**

"Hey Fleet!" I heard Claudette say behind me. "Yeah?" I asked when I turned toward her. "Would you come with me?" She asked. "Sure!" I said excitedly. I walked away from the group of wolves I was with and joined Claudette. "I pulled you away because I could tell the wolves were starting to scare you a little," She said. "Yeah, but I was also getting a little bored at the same time," I admitted. "Well be thankful I pulled you away," She said. "Thank you. What do you want to do?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders saying she didn't know. _Come on Fleet! Ask her out! What are you waiting for? _"Hey Claudette?" I asked. "Yes?" She replied. "I have a question I want to ask you," I said nervously. "Ok," She said and looked at me, waiting for my question. I looked into her eyes and I immediately didn't feel nervous anymore. "Will you go out with me?" I asked her. She tackled me when I said that. "YES!" She exclaimed. She then leaned down and nuzzled me and I nuzzled back.

"You finally found the courage to ask her out," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to the sound of the new voice and saw Claudette's brother Stinky standing there with a big smirk on his face. I heard Claudette gasp. "Don't tell Dad!" She said. "Don't worry. I won't. I honestly think he is being a little overprotective of you," He said. "Yeah I know," Claudette said. "I might tell Mom though. She isn't acting like Dad," Stinky said. "Go ahead. Just don't tell Dad," Claudette said. "I won't. I will just tell Mom and make sure she keeps it a secret. Anyways, that her calling for me. Bye!" Stinky said and ran off. I turned back to Claudette and nuzzled her. Apparently caught her off guard because she jumped at real quick like I scared her.

"You scared me!" She said. "I didn't mean to," I said and stood up. "I know," She said and nuzzled me. I was so glad that I was finally able to ask her out. I felt so happy. The only thing I had to worry about now is her dad finding out and that I would be leaving in a week. I really didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. If only there was a way I could stay with Claudette because I didn't want to leave the girl I just started dating. That would probably kill me. I also wondered about what the two packs' idea was of a surprise. I would think that it would be something we would love, but what?


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I would've put this up sooner, but I got grounded for two weeks and our internet just got shut off. So I am uploading this chapter at school. I am not grounded anymore, but we have no internet at my house so it sucks for us. Which also means I have to wait until our internet gets turned back on until I can upload videos to YouTube. :( Oh well. I'll survive. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

_The next day..._

**Fleet's POV**

"Wake up Fleet," I heard someone say while I was sleeping. I woke from my sleep and saw Claudette standing in front of me. "Good morning," I said. "Morning," She said. I looked around to saw that all the adult weren't here, but the pups were. "Where are the adults?" I asked. "They are at a meeting with the adults of my pack," Claudette replied. "Okay. Wait here for a second. I need to talk to Ed about something real fast." I said. "Ok. I'll wait right here," Claudette said smiling.

**Claudette's POV**

I watched Fleet walk over to where Ed was and start talking to him. I looked around the area and enjoyed the scenery. "What are you doing here?" A pup from the Northern Pack asked me. "Yeah. You shouldn't be here," Another pup said. "I have every right to be here as you do," I told the two pups. _All of the wolves are allowed in this area because it is not owned by any pack. It is reserved specifically for the Great Wolf Games._ "You better get out of here before I make you," One of the pups said, advancing on me. "Leave her alone," I heard a voice behind me say. The two pups immediately ran and hid behind a rock. I turned around to see Fleet standing there glaring at the pups. "Lay a paw on here and it will be the last thing you do," He threatened the pups. He then turned to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Good," He said. He then nuzzled me and I heard the pups behind the rock gasp. One of the pups came out from behind the rock and asked,"Are you two dating?" "Yes," Fleet replied. The pups gasped again. I tacked Fleet and pinned him. "I pinned you," I teased. "So you did," He replied. I kissed Fleet and he kissed back. "Awww. Young love," Said a voice I knew too well. I immediately got off Fleet and turned around.

I looked upon my aunt's face. "Hi Lilly," I said nervously. "Hello Claudette," Lilly said. She looked at Fleet, apparently studying him. "I approve. I find it wierd that two competitors fell in love," She said. "Wait you approve of what?" I asked. "Of you two dating," She said smiling. I blushed when she said that.

**Fleet's POV**

"That's good to know," I said. "Don't tell Dad. I don't know how he'll react," Claudette said. "Don't worry. I won't tell him," Lilly said. "Thanks," Claudette said. "Well I just came over to say hi. I am going to see if the meeting is over. Bye!" Lilly said. Then she was off towards the Western Pack territory.

**Claudette's POV**

I tackled Fleet again and nuzzled him. I was then tackled by a pup and pinned to the ground. I looked up to see my brother Stinky standing above me. "Warning sis. Dad knows about you and Fleet. He also saw you nuzzle him just now. I have no idea what he's going to do," He said. I looked to my right to see my father walking up to us. Stinky got off me and I stood up real fast. "Claudette. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. "She was worried about how you would react sir," Fleet answered for me. My father looked at Fleet for a second and then back to me. "You shouldn't have been worried. I am not going to do anything," My father said. My father then looked at Fleet. "You hurt her and you'll end up sorry for it. Do I make myself clear?" My father asked Fleet. "Yes sir. I will never hurt your daughter," Fleet replied. "Good," My father said. _Wow! I have never seen my father like this. He more protective of me than I thought. I think he's even surprising my mother with the way he's acting._ "Humphrey. Don't you think your being a little too protective of Claudette? I mean she's an alpha pup for crying out loud," My mother said. "I don't think I'm being too protective," My father said. "Yes you are," I said. My mother, Stinky, and Fleet agreed with me. "I do know how to somewhat fend for myself. Like Mom said, I am an alpha pup," I said. "I know you are, but I can't help being protective. I mean you are my only daughter," My father said. "I know," I said. "I will try to ease up a little, but I will still be a little protective," He said. "Ok. Fair enough," I said. "Anyways, we want you two to come to the den. We want to talk to you," My mother said.

**That was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you wondering, I will be updating my other story, Lost Love, hopefully in the next few days, but I can't make any promises. Anyways, feel free to favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought. See y'all later! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Claudette's POV**

When we got to the den, my mom and dad stopped and turned toward us. "We need to talk to you about two things," My mother said. "Ok," I said. I looked over at Fleet and could tell he was wondering what the two things they wanted to talk to us about. "Fleet. You will be sleeping here tonight. We have talked to your father already and he said you could, but no getting any ideas," My father said. "Dad!" I exclaimed. "I'm just kidding. You guys will be supervised anyways," He said. "Dad!" I exclaimed again. How could he be thinking like that! We are pups and wouldn't be thinking like that. My mom glared at my father and then told us the second thing. "The second thing is that there is a new pup in the Western Pack. We want you two to introduce her to the wolves of the Western, Eastern, and Northern Packs. Her name is Sierra," She said. "Why Northern Pack also?" I asked. "You'll see later on," My mom said. "Ok," I said confused. Just then, a female pup walked in the den. She didn't look familiar so she must be Sierra. "Hello. You must be Sierra. I'm Claudette and this is Fleet," I said pointing to Fleet and I. "Ok, you two show her around. We need to talk to Nars again," My mom said. "What do you need to talk to my father about?" Fleet asked. "Things. You'll find out later on," My father told him. With that my mom and dad left the den. "Well that was weird. Oh well," I said. I turned towards Sierra. "Do you know anything about what's going on?" I asked her. "Sorry, but I have no idea," She replied. "Ok. You don't seem like a shy pup," I said. "I am not shy at all. I love meeting new wolves," She said. "Cool, let's go meet some then," Fleet said smiling.

**Stinky's POV**

I was walking when I saw Claudette and Fleet walking with another pup. The pup didn't look familiar, so I decided to go introduce myself. I walked over to the three and I got a good look of the unfamiliar pup. I was instantly in love. She was so beautiful. I thought my heart was about to fly out of my chest. "Hey bro! We want you to meet someone," Claudette said. I walked closer to the three. "This is Sierra. She is new to our pack," Claudette said. "Hello Sierra. My name is Stinky," I said introducing myself. "Nice to meet you Stinky," Sierra said. It then looked like she was studying me, but I couldn't tell exactly. "Well we got to introduce Sierra here to the other wolves now," Claudette said. "Ok. I guess I will see you later then," I said. "Ok. See ya later," She said and the three starting walking off. "Stinky is kinda cute," I heard Sierra whisper to Claudette and Fleet as they walked off. She apparently thought I couldn't hear her, but I heard her plain as day. Her comment made me feel fuzzy inside and I walked back to the den with a smile plastered on my face.

**Claudette's POV**

"You think my brother is cute?" I asked Sierra. "Yeah. I do," She said. "Oh," I said. I looked over at Fleet and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I gave him a warning glare and he straightened up real fast. "I don't see how you think my brother is cute, but okay," I said. "Well I do," Sierra said. I looked over at her and I could tell her mood changed. I could tell she liked him from the look on her face. "Fleet. Could I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Sure," He said and we walked off a few feet making sure Sierra couldn't hear us. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. "That we should hook Sierra up with your brother?" Fleet asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Then yeah. We are," He said. "Ok," I said and walked back over to Sierra. "Hey Sierra. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I asked her. "No. Your mom and dad were going to figure that out," She replied. "Well you could stay with us. I could talk to my mom later about it," I said. "That would be awesome!" She exclaimed. Well this will give her more time to get to know Stinky.

**Well that was chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to follow/favorite the story and leave a review of what you thought. See y'all later.**


End file.
